Chapter Four: "Once Upon a Time"
Jason Freese - November 2, 2013 10:21 PM (GMT) -ON- As Ghost crossed through the gate, he had his 416 up, stock against his shoulder, tilting to the left slightly as he aimed down the BUIS. His eyes darted left and right for a moment before he lowered the weapon and tightened the strap around his torso. "Huh..." He lowered the weapon, taking his finger off the trigger and resting it on the guard. He reached up, pulling the Shemagh from over his head and letting the cloth rest around his collar. With a slight tilt to his head to took a split second to aprize the assembled group around them, watching the guards then glancing toward those that had approached the greet them. Ghost decided to let someone else handle the talking though, considering he had a bit of a habit with his mouth. Not that he didn't think he could handle it, but this wasn't entirely his scene. Instead he stayed off to the left side of the group, making sure he had a generous view of as many of the occupants as possible within the room. Eyes darting to hands and watching them all as much as possible. He relaxed a bit but would remain on alert. "The fun has arrived," he muttered to himself. -OFF- Tags: Open William Siegfried - November 5, 2013 04:10 AM (GMT) -ON- The day was progressing rather well in Will's books. More so seeing how he'd just hammered through all the files on his desk and had some free time to go visit a few of his friends, though his main focus was to greet the new base CO. He'd heard news they were supposed to be getting a commanding officer soon, seeing how Asid was gone. Either way William was still rather motivated to go and see the new man, and judge for himself whether or not the man was a suitable replacement for Asid... although in truth no one truly was. But he knew what the man was more than likely about to go through. Getting a new command, though temporary, was nerve-wracking. He'd be through it before with SG-2. William knew for a fact he'd wouldn't be able to replace Sam, and had more or less felt he confirmed this when he got himself wounded during the war while leading SG-2. Either way he was quick to dismiss all thought as he pushed himself away from his desk, and made a quick B-line down the hall, going much the same he did during his morning break. After a small trek from the Canadian offices to the main atrium he was quick to head for the CO's office. Though as he walked through the halls of the SGC he felt a bit out of place in his CADPAT uniform, more so when he was so used to wearing the black, or olive green uniforms of the SGC's offworld teams. It just didn't feel right for him to be walking around the main building while not wearing his old SGC uniform. Another thought to throw to the back of his mind though as he turned a corner and came walking up to the Asid's door... or rather what used to be his door. After a slight pause William raised his hand and knocked on the door. -OFF- OOC: Sorry it's so short guys, didn't have a lot to really write, will make up for it next post lol. Asid Mjolnir - November 6, 2013 09:24 AM (GMT) On: Earth "China surrendered and Russia collapsed into civil war with parts breaking off. North Korea was smashed. But people out there will keep it going. Not until we've brought the Brotherhood and last remaining holdouts down will the war be over. Enough people support their message, but not their methods to keep a mask up. That complicates finding them." Jon grumbled, with an irate look to him as he clenched his fists, standing as he placed them on the desk. "General Mjolnir dealt, perhaps too harshly on the members he found within his own base. As long as we have people like him, we'll always have trouble. Great results but brutal methods that alienate people." Jon directed a scowl at the desk. "Whatever." He said, after a moment. "We always have problems. Nobody has dealt with the two other forces after the Emergence, either." He sat back, tapping his booted foot. "And the White House and Congress want blood. Things may be worse than before. Especially with dad being ordered to violate SpaceBAT. Think the boys and girls in the SGC are holding together? Missing half their personnel from combat, betrayal, and reassignments?" He wondered out loud. "And a missing CO? How'd they react to him going MIA? Enh don't answer if you don't want to. He could be a prick sometimes. So can I, as Larissa probably warned you. " He grinned in self mockery. Off: Tag Anne-Laure Message of the day: don't do posts at 4:30 am on a busted phone. Anne-Laure Berge - November 6, 2013 10:14 PM (GMT) ON Anne-Laure's Office SGC Anne-Laure nodded, "Well, I agree that all is not well, but if you're planning to come in here with a mindset of doom and gloom, this job is going to stress you out into the madhouse." She stood up, pacing around to the wall adorned with her various awards and pictures of former squads she had been with, including one "The Chinese...yes, I know them too well. I was here when they showed up." She said, looking at the medal case, before looking at Jon with a small grin, "You know what they called me? Archangel. Even after they figured out that it was Sergeant Freese, Ghost, and I, who were hunting their officers, the name stuck. Spent two long months all around Colorado, taking their chain of command apart piece by piece. Rumor has it, the few Chinese still serving won't dare set foot in SGC while I'm around." "I know too well what's going on in Russia, it's been a serious problem for Captain Koralova. It's a shame too, someone who's got such potential is being squandered by politics. Still, they're pulling themselves back together, slowly but surely. The end of the Korean War is a huge boon in itself, though. As for the Brotherhood, well, they're losing ground with us every day. According to General Petrov, the head of Stargate SOCOM has been cracking down hard on them." Anne-Laure paced back to her desk. "Whatever the feelings may be of whatever is going on in the background, the troops here are driving forward. I don't stress over things out of my control anymore. I lost my commission and nearly my life over stressing about my mother's death during the Emergence, and I had to learn to cope." Anne-Laure said as she sat down, "And that's how I pull through this. If I sat here and stressed about the Chinese, the Middle East, the Brotherhood, and the Enigma, plus God knows what else, I'd be catching the first flight to France to get the hell away. And I suggest, sir, that's what you should do. Acknowledge what's going on, but focus on what you can affect." Outside, an American Air Force Lieutenant, an administrative clerk, looked up to see a Canadian officer knocking on General Mjolnir's door. A common mistake, people thought that Commandant Berge took it, not realizing she had left it completely untouched, and ordering that it only be maintained by the janitorial staff but left otherwise untouched, but word did not spread too far about that. "Sir, she's in her office, not the General's." The Lieutenant said, nodding to Berge's office. OFF Tag Jon Siegfried Jim Miller - November 7, 2013 04:33 AM (GMT) -ON- Off World Jim came through the gate much like Ghost had, his weapon up finger off the trigger but in the trigger guard. He was ready, even if it was supposed to be a walk in the park meet and greet. It never happened that way, Murphey always had to swoop in and mess it up. He kept his weapon up as the rest of the team filled through the gate looking over his shoulder as the wormhole disconnected and left an empty standing circle of superconductive-hyperdense-metal. He scanned the room, before lowering his weapon; taking note of the location of any entrances and exits the DHD and anything else that might come in handy. Allowing his MR-C to dangle from it's sling he reached over and pulled it snug to his chest, and then his hand dropped to his side arm. Old habits die hard. Jim noted that Ghost had drifted to the left side of the room, so he moved towards the right, checking to ensure he could see all he needed to see. Now it was wait and let the big wigs talk while everyone else eye-balled one another. "And the hurry up and wait begins." He said to himself. -OFF- Tag: ANY William Siegfried - November 8, 2013 03:11 PM (GMT) -ON- Main Offices William stood there in silence for a couple minutes. Though it hadn't taken long for the thought that no one was in to actually take hold. However before he could say or do anything, a young officer came over to tell him where the command staff really were. He just looked at her for a moment a little puzzled trying to remember where the XO's office was. Thankfully she was kind enough to point the way for him. With all that he twisted his upper torso around towards the way she was pointing, "Thank you Lieutenant." After he thanked the young officer he quickly made his way towards Berge's office. As he neared the door he couldn't help but realize he knew very little about the new XO. He hadn't even once tried to get to know the French woman during his entire time with the SGC, rather he was more focused on getting to know everyone else part of the SG Teams. So he knew this might be a little awkward considering how he knew literally none of the two officers more than likely in the room, save for what was on their files. Other than that he was going in there blind. Either way he quickly dismissed the thought, taking a deep breath in before he gave Berge's door a couple knocks. -OFF- Stephanie McMillan - November 11, 2013 02:39 AM (GMT) ON Off-World Agent McMillan Stephanie looked around, and seeing that no one else was speaking up, she realized that it seemed that she was the spokeswoman. Shrugging, she stepped forward. "I'm Stephanie McMillan, commander of SG-1. Uh, this is my team, Senior Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir and Specialist Akrady Mosovich. And then making up SG-2 and SG-3," Stephanie turned to motion to everyone in turn, "Chief Warrant Officer Jim Miller, Major Thomas Smith and Sergeant Jason Freese." Ambassador Roat nodded in reply. "I welcome you all to our world. The First Minister regrets not being able to meet in person, but this was a bit short notice, and his youngest child has an orchestral recital tonight. I'm sure you understand, of course." Roat said. "Oh, hey, absolutely. I mean, of reasons not to be here, that's pretty much right up there on the top of reasons I don't think we'll complain about." Stephanie replied with a grin. "Of course. These are the members of his cabinet, I figured they would be able to help answer any questions you might have about our world and our people, and we might be able to learn more about yours." Roat said, motioning to the other people behind him. Several were dressed in garb similar in style to Roat's, but two of the ten did have clothing that looked like military formal uniforms. "Uh sure. Well, it is a meet and greet, right?" She stepped aside from the small ramp in front of their stargate, "So, let's make with the meeting and greeting then." She looked to the others and nodded to those who were waiting across from them, as if to signal them to carry on. "Indeed. If you don't mind my asking, but you did not give any rank when you introduced yourself." Roat commented. "Oh, well, funny story there. I'm not actually military, I'm a civilian, with the covert paramilitary branch of my country's national intelligence agency. Our program is multinational and joint service." Stephanie replied. "Yes, your Commandant did mention that your world still had individual nation-states, not a unified government." Roat replied, nodding, "We've gotten past such matters, our world is our nation." "That's pretty cool." Stephanie said, nodding. Oh boy, was she not equipped for this job... Tag SG Teams = Anne-Laure's Office Anne-Laure's Office "Come in!" Anne-Laure said, looking up at the knock at the door, looking to see who was entering. "Oh, Captain Siegfried, come in. This is Colonel Jonathan Tenjin, who will be our new acting commanding officer until General Mjolnir returns. Colonel, this is Captain William Siegfried, our current liaison with the Canadian military." Anne-Laure said, motioning to the other chair in front of her desk. OFF Tag Jon/Siegfried Jason Freese - November 11, 2013 05:38 AM (GMT) -ON- Off World For the first time Jason was actually living by the pretense that speaking as above his paygrade this time around. Besides he as the junior ranking for SG-3, wouldn't make much sense for him to start blabbing about anyway. He figured either Smith, or one of the ladies for SG-1 would handle it, for now he would focus on security. Since Steph was playing was playing as their main squak 'n rock he'd treat her as principle one. He turned slowly, giving the area a quick three sixty before he moved with the group, giving Jim a wayword glance as he stayed on the groups relative three o'clock, doing his best not to pull up on the front but staying here he could properly secure his allies and give them breathing room. Though these guys were talking good Ghost wasn't convinced, but that stemmed form years of experiences that usually went sour. for the moment though it wasn't his place, he'd just be the harbinger of death if need be for the time being. Oddly he was even expecting a bit Green on Green action but that was just his mind screwing with him. "The world is your nation," he repeated though more to himself as he walked along. And at that tine little bottom most right part of his mind he was thinking about ho to 'Smoke' the Specialist when they got back. It was only proper that he did so in true Army fashion, being a regiment boy it as just in his nature. -OFF- Tags: Open Arkady Mosovich - November 12, 2013 08:00 AM (GMT) ON OFF WORLD Mosovich just had the oddest gate experience in his very short SGC career. Yawning right before for he entered the gate. "Mein Gott is it possible to inhale the a part of the event horizon?" Mosovich thought while doing the best not freak right the hell out on his first diplomatic mission. "Calm down Ark you can breathe still or can I?" Mosovich let out the breath he had been holding. "Well there's that out of the way. Might want to ask the doc that when we get back. Woow" Arkady finally started to pay attention the area where the conference was beautiful, he really like the fountain. Then McMillian's voice brought him crashing back to reality, nodding to the Ambassador "Ouch she's not really set to be the butt kissing diplomat." Mosovich thought. Looking around there were far less security uniformed and not then he thought would be for a function like this. "Huh some those tux upped up men have the same look as some of those ICE agents that visited every now and then." Mosovich thought unconformable "Now now you're being paranoid; Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't after you Arkady." "Great I'm arguing with myself now, next thing you know shoulder angels will pop up. I wonder if Krunk will show up?" Mosovich thought sardonically. After the introductions Mosovich lent closer to whisper to the Chief. "Hey Chief what the word on us diving into the buffet they got spread out for us?" Mosovich asked right on qua for his stomach to growl loudly. OFF TAG Audie and open William Siegfried - November 18, 2013 06:53 PM (GMT) -ON- William waited a minute outside the Commandants room. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous meeting both the base CO's. More so seeing how this was his first time meeting them face to face. In truth when William was leading SG-2, he had more or less kept his distance from the command offices seeing as how he was usually swamped with paperwork due to the war. However, now it was different, this was going to be a good day, or so he hoped. And within minutes he heard a voice call from inside the room, letting him know it was okay for him to enter. Which he did a second after being called to join the others in the room. The moment he opened the door he closed it behind him, before looking straight at Berge, giving her an appropriate salute. "Ma'am, Sir." William greeted, giving another salute to his new CO. William then quickly went at ease and took a seat at the indicated seat... well, rather the only other empty seat in the room really. Once seated he fixed his cadpat uniform some before reaching out his hand to shake Tenjin's hand. "Pleasure to meet you sir, I look forward to working with you." -OFF- Audie Mjolnir - November 22, 2013 07:36 AM (GMT) ON Off World After the introductions Mosovich lent closer to whisper to the Chief. "Hey Chief what the word on us diving into the buffet they got spread out for us?" Mosovich asked right on qua for his stomach to growl loudly. Audie grinned and nudged Arkady in the ribs. "Shhh..." she snickered, "you only hope it's edible. Knowing our luck, it's either plastic and just there for show, or somehow poison to our species." Then she shrugged. "I have some gorp if you're really desperate?" Of course, in a few minutes they would either be mingling or surviving, and she hoped it was the former. After all, the odds of encountering another hostile culture had to be pretty slim. OFF TAG ARKADY ANY Jason Freese - November 25, 2013 07:12 PM (GMT) -ON- Sgt. Jason "Ghost" Freese, USA Off World Ghost smirked under the mask as he glanced back at Audie and Arkady for a second. The Chief had a good point, though he was interested in their grub. From outward appearance these guys seemed to be as human as he was. But of course he had been wrong before, and it didn't change the fact that they were by every definition in his book aliens...or in this case perhaps the Earthlings were the aliens...as usual. Visitors from another planet and all that jazz. "So, one nation, a single government? I hope i'm not stepping out of line here, but who makes your decisions? I assume you have a representative from each...territory it that's what you'd call it. And that makes up some form of diplomatic board? Or are my assumptions wrong?" He was just guessing of course, but he was interested in wondering how they managed law and order here and for so long. Of course appearances were always oh so deceiving, there was a chance things weren't as cookie cutter as they allowed their visitors to believe. Of course why would you tell an outsider otherwise?" -OFF- Tags: Ambassador Roat Open Stephanie McMillan - November 26, 2013 01:16 AM (GMT) ON Off-World Agent McMillan, SG-1 "Well, it is handled more or less as you described, though there is more to it. Technology plays a big role in decision making process, to ensure as many people get a voice as possible, making things closer to a true democracy than a republic." Roat replied. "Huh, kind of like the Asari in Mass Effect." Stephanie replied. "What?" Roat said, confused. "Uh, work of fiction." Stephanie said, "So, that's pretty cool. Most of our allies do rely on council bodies of some form or another, and our enemies tend to just go with dictatorships or deity worship." "You mean the followers of the Goa'uld? Yes, we encountered a few of them, but left them just as soon as we encountered them." Roat replied, "Only one race insisted on speaking to us, but they were religious fanatics, and we would have none of it." Stephanie nodded, but noted one of the representatives, an older woman in civilian robes, shifted uncomfortably at that mention. "White robes, talked about the Book of Origin?" Stephanie asked. "Yes." Roat nodded. "Yeah, the Ori. We had a long and bloody war with them. Cost us a great deal, including one of the races we allied with, just to drive them out of the galaxy." Stephanie replied. She had only been in school at the time, never knew of the Ori War, but she had pulled the case files on the matter, since during Colonel Mitchell's time as SG-1's commander, that was most of what they had to deal with. "And why was an entire race lost?" The military commander said. "I'm sorry?" Stephanie replied. "Why was the race lost? Did you sacrifice them?" The commander asked. "What? No, god no. The Asgard were left with mass suicide as their only option, and it was a decision that had been reached well before even our first encounter, sadly. Their race was already dying by the time we encountered them." Stephanie replied, stepping past Roat. "Did your people try to save them?" The commander demanded. "Marshal Voronin, please." Roat said. "Look, we don't throw our friends to the wolves. And the Ori didn't exactly make things easier for us. Hell, they tried to wipe out our entire race on a number of occasions." Stephanie replied. "And how were they defeated?" Voronin asked. "The use of a Lantean device called the Ark of Truth. We tried every other alternative, and we were forced to turn their priors against them, deny the Ori their followers and source of power." Stephanie said. "Genocide does not beget genocide, young lady." Voronin said. "And what the hell does that mean?" Stephanie said. OFF Tag SG Teams Jason Freese - November 26, 2013 04:23 AM (GMT) -ON- Sgt. Jason "Ghost" Freese, SG-3 Off World Ghost sighed hen the conversation started going a little sour. “And this is why I don’t open my mouth during these things,” he muttered as he caught up with Steph and leaned over. “Ease up warrior princess.” He nudged her slightly before looking at the self proclaimed prince of peace. “Like the lady said, we tried everything within our means. Frankly it was a simple case of us or them. Unfortunately…not everyone has the luxury of experiencing the type of life you have here. Frankly I’m quite jealous, I’ve seen and done more than I would ever care to admit for the sake of protecting everything that’s dear to me. Its unfortunate but you don’t always have the time to come up with a peaceful solution…especially when it comes to the Ori.” He sighed, shaking his head, this whole thing had flashback written all over it but he forced himself not to go there. Instead falling back into his place. Besides, it wasn’t everyday that Ghost voiced his opinions so openly on a matter, especially around so many. He had always been the shoot first, talk later if he absolutely had too kind of guy when it came to such things. But this wasn’t one of those moments. “Of course no ill-will intended.” “Once more, forgive me if I’m out of line. But I’m sure you understand our ways of life are just…different. Everyone wants peace but not everyone is truly committed to compromise, as such things get tough, people bite the bullet and hearts grow cold and dark. Next thing you know its hell on earth…or wherever the hell these things decide to break out. But attempting to compare your society to another, or make a point by doing so is quite reckless. As you can see buttons were pushed that didn’t need to be. Seeing this you continued to push, words were said that could’ve been done without. End result, we are where we are. Question is how do e proceed without a sense of animosity between us?” While that may not have been what the bugger was trying to say it sure as hell rubbed off that way. So Ghost could've been wrong in his assumption mixed with his final statement, however he felt that regardless it needed to be said, for the future if nothing else. -OFF- Tags: All Samantha Lowrey - November 26, 2013 11:46 PM (GMT) OFF: Sorry for disappearing for a bit. Had a few issues to work out. ON: ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----Off world---- For the most part, Tom had hovered behind Stephanie. He could Ghost had the left and Jim the right flank. When things began to get a little heated, he decided to step in. Moving in between the two groups, Tom raised his index finger into the air. Turning from side to side, he eventually brought it down to his lips. "Shhhh" he said. It suddenly went quiet. Raising an eyebrow, he was surprised it worked. "Thanks Doctor." He whispered under his breath. Turning to the ambassador and the ministers, he took a quick breath. "Ambassador, I'm not sure how many civilisations you have encountered, however you have to understand each one is governed differently and have encountered different life events through the history of the planet which shape the people differently." He scanned the group from left to right. "With our many encounters, we have learnt to accept others way of doing things, weather we like it or not. We like the people we meet to have the same philosophy. That way, we can focus on our commonalities, rather than our differences. And unless you do something we totally disagree with, there is nothing stopping us from being friends. Now, you may have noticed, none of us are diplomats. Our purpose here is to get to know you and your people and to establish if it is worth further communication." Tom began to move towards Voronin, but still addressing the group. "Although it is dependant on it, our reports of this meeting can help our ambassadors decide if they wish to come and discus things like trade or an alliance. Now at this point, we don't know what you can offer us and you don't know what we can offer you. So can we keep things civil for the time being?" The last bit was more aimed at Voronin, but applied to the group. With raised eyebrows, Tom stepped back and turned to the group. He smiled at Stephanie. "Back to you" He said while handing and imaginary microphone to her. Taking his position again behind her, he gave a smiling nod to both Jim and Ghost. ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----SGC Corridor---- Taking the tablet, Sam smiled at Larissa. "Thank you Captain, or may I call you Larissa?" She asked. Quickly looking at her tablet, she assessed it for damage. "It seams undamaged." She smiled once again. Suddenly, Sam's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, I'm stopping you in your duties." Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time